Dark Eevee
Dark Eevee is a character in Star Aura. He comes from the world of Ceilos, evolving from an Eevee via a Moon Stone. He works as a Demon Hunter, and if some monster is attacking, Dark Eevee will try to stop it. Dark Eevee created the Ceil Brace, which is owned by himself and Mawile. It has a variety of buttons, as well as a scanner (more information on its own page). Appearance Dark Eevee is a black, quadrupedal fox. His eyes are purple, and he has a white belly. His ears and tail are elliptical, with red tips. He usually doesn't wear clothes as he's a Pokemon. Abilities Dark Eevee is able to open portals to other worlds, which linger for a few minutes before closing. He can also use Frustration, Pain Split, Perish Song, and Foul Play. Frustration increases in power as Dark Eevee gets angry. Pain Split evens out health between himself and his target, used mainly to heal himself, but sometimes someone else. Perish Song makes everyone who hears it collapse after a few minutes, including himself, so Dark Eevee rarely uses it (and hasn't in the RP). Foul Play has Dark Eevee dodge an attack, then strike back with the power of the opponent's last move. Story Arc Pre-Star Aura Dark Eevee was at first an ordinary Eevee from Ceilos. He was raised by a man who loved scary stories. The man heard that something bad would happen if he attempted to evolve Eevee with a Moon Stone, which he did. At first, the little Eevee was worried, but the energy from the Moon Stone transformed him into Dark Eevee. Overwhelmed by the newfound power, Dark Eevee attacked his master and ran away. He then attacked many people and Pokemon of Ceilos. Eventually, a priest calmed Dark Eevee and saw his powers. The priest decided to make Dark Eevee into a demon hunter. Dark Eevee traveled through many worlds, saving them from any monsters that try to attack. Meeting Abi Dark Eevee decided the main world would be a nice place to relax. Upon arriving, he found Abi, who was waiting for Caleb. He had a little chat with her, talking about how he's a demon hunter. After a while, he decided to find a place to stay. A few days later, poison mist shrouded the world. It took a while for Dark Eevee to realize, but went to Abi's house when he did. He brought various drinks, which Caleb was "thirsty for something else", to Abi's disgust. After the mist settled down, Dark Eevee went back to his own residence. Mawile and the Ceil Brace A few days after Mawile stumbled into the main world, she found a Ceil Brace, which belonged to Dark Eevee. After noticing his Ceil Brace was missing, Dark Eevee looked everywhere for it, and went to Abi's house. After explaining what happened, Abi quickly turned to Mawile, who knew she was in trouble. Mawile tried to use Fake Tears to try to have the brace for a bit longer, but Abi instantly took it from her and gave the Ceil Brace to Dark Eevee. He decided to make another Ceil Brace for Mawile, which Mawile received a bit later. Trivia * Dark Eevee is based on the creepypasta "Pokemon isn't real, right?", where he's the main antagonist. * When meeting Abi, Dark Eevee talks about helping Dante (the main character from Capcom's "Devil May Cry" series), and attempting to date Trish. * Dark Eevee is a demon hunter, which can be interpreted two ways. He's a demon himself, and hunts evil demons. ** As a demon, Dark Eevee is weak to holy light, which is why he didn't come to fight Lightex. * Dark Eevee was Mewtwo65's first character introduced in Star Aura. Category:RP Exclusive Category:Certified Heroes